Glad you came
by bledtilldryness
Summary: AU What would have happened if Thor had been banished when he was 17, and ended up in Jane's back yard? I'm terrible at summaries so better check the one inside./ Young! Thor & Young! Jane/ RE-UPLOADED CHAPTERS/ INDEFINITE HIATUS /
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:

Thor had always been an arrogant and proud teen, but after a fight, Odin decides to banish him to Earth in order to learn how to behave as a future king. After crossing the entire galaxy, he crashes in front of Jane Foster's car.

As they get to know each other, Jane loves all the things he tells her about Asgard and the Rainbow Bridge, but at the same time, she can not stand his attitude. How will this turn out? Will Thor come back to Asgard? What will happen between him and Jane?

This fic has no direction yet, so it will sometimes be cute and sometimes fluffy, though there will be 'complications' (yeah, I'm a terrible person *evil laugh*).

As always, I beg you all to excuse my English, (I don't understand why is it much easier heard or read than talked or written T_T)

Oh! And f you see any mistakes (grammatical or whatever) do not hesitate on notifying me.

As always, I owe nothing of the Marvel Universe (though I wish I did )

This fic is based upon Kenneth Branagh's movie "Thor"

* * *

Chapter 1

_01.43 am, Somewhere in Kansas_

Jane Foster was driving her old car on a dusty road back to her small town. She was coming from a birthday party. But one of those you'd rather call a ''there's-alcohol-everywhere-so-you'd-better–drink-it-now'', and incredibly, that's what she had done.

''I shouldn't have come. I should have stayed at home, checking that medicine book I got from the library, like a good girl. I should have started that essay for Mr. Kirk''" She was thinking, while looking straight to the road.

The one that for a moment, she thought it was moving. Then she realized that was a very weird kind of earthquake.

—God, and I'm so drunk! — She said out loud, despite being alone.

She shacked her head, thinking that the bright side of all this , was that Mom and Dad weren't at home so at least, she wouldn't have to face them now, at 2pm in the morning, drunk.

''But what the heck was I thinking? Dammit, I'm not a party-alcohol-drug girl!'' She continude arguing with herself for the rest of the trip, without paying all the attention she should to the road.

While she was having her inner monologue, there was a shining in the sky, as if there was a lightning storm that only lasted for a few seconds. After the shining, all the clouds got together, as if they were a tornado. The tornado kept growing until it reached the surface of one cornfield. The problem was that this cornfield was next to the road were Jane was driving, and the tornado was less that 10 meters away from her car

—Holy f…— she started, as she swerved trying to avoid all the clouds that were there, but hit something. She stayed there, for a few seconds in shock. ''Have I just killed someone?'' she thought.

Carefully, she opened the door and left the walked around it carefully, looking for the thing she had hit. On the other side, there was a young man on the floor. He had a blonde-short hair and a few scratches. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt. He wasn't much older than her.

—Have I just run over some Fitch & Abercrombie dude? — She asked herself.

The guy was knocked out. Jane knelt next to him

—Please, do me a favor; Don't be dead.

He slowly opened his eyes. They were blue. Very bright and blue. As soon as he realized there was someone else there, his face was filled with panic and he tried to stand up fastly.

—Wow wow, what are you doing! — She said as she pressed his shoulders back to the ground.

—Where am I? —He claimed, in a deep voice full of nervousity

—Emm... Kansas? —The man looked at her confused, like a little puppy— The USA? Planet Earth? , The Milky Way? —She doubted.

He opened his eyes, as if he had just noticed something. He stood with violence while he started to look upon the sky.

—Heimdall! Father! This is not funny,— He silenced, as if waiting for an answer, that didn't came - Open the rainbow bridge! —Jane stayed petrified for a few seconds, thinking '' This guy seems to be more drunk than I am''. He continued walking in circles and screaming strange thins upon the sky.

—All right, I'm gonna tell you somethin' boy — he turned back, looking at her as if he didn't remembered there was someone else there —You are drunk, I am drunk. For this exceptional event, you can come and stay at my place.—The Boy raised an eyebrow, surprised.—Yeah, I can't believe I'm doing this either.— She stopped and looked at him, trying to guess whether he was a good person, or a psycho. "His eyes seem to be true. Or at least beautiful" She thought. —Look, if you come, tomorrow in the morning we'll discuss where the Motherfucking Bridge is, ok? — she raised an eyebrow and stare at him, waiting for an answer.

He seemed to be insulted

—How do you dare to speak like that to a …

—HEY! – She screamed, angry. '' Who does he think he is?''. She was now really upset. —I'M TRYING TO HELP, OK? YOU TAKE IT OR YOU LEAVE IT. — The guy was now scared- Being honest, I don't know what'you gonna do at 2pm in the middle of a cornfield, so you'll see…

Jane turned around and went to the driver seat as the guy swallowed his pride and followed her to the passenger seat. She started the car, and went back to the road.

—By the way —she began. — And just for the record, I'm not the kind of girl who invites strange young-attractive men into his house every night. — He looked at him — Even less if I'm drunk.

The boy nodded, while blushing a bit, surprised by this girl character.

—I'm Jane – she said, while extending her hand.

He looked at her hand, and instead of shaking it, he kissed it, like those gentlemen, making Jane surprised at first, but then smile like a five-year-old girl

—I'm Thor, milady.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? I know this part is basically the same as the movie, except Jane's attitude, which I want it to be sort of ''teenager courage'' and Thor's, which (as you'll see in the next chapters) is going to be more innocent (e_e). **

**Anyway, things are going to change *mysterious music***

**Reviews will be welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A few moments before, Asgard_

Thor entered the room with a crooked and mischievous smile on his face. He was truly happy after beating a soldier who had dared to contradict him.

HIM! , The son of Odin, The God of Thunder.

He walked down the Rainbow Bridge with that pedantic way of walking, as If he was the king of the universe. The all – father had requested his presence. Thor imagine that he was going to congratulate him on his brave behavior, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Inside, Odin's face seemed to express the opposite.

—Leave us alone! —He yelled to the guard as soon as Thor entered. He obeyed in silence, leaving them alone.

Thor was on that attitude that Odin hated but at the same time feared, because if he wasn't able to fix it, Thor will be a dangerous king for Asgard, and Odin couldn't afford to think like that. Odin sighed and started talking.

—My Son, this can not continue. —He looked at his firstborn – Your behavior is unacceptable. It's a risk for all Asgardian inhabitants.

Thor was shocked by the All Father words. He knew his behavior wasn't the best but, was it that bad for Asgard?

—For the good of all, you are now banished to the Earth, and until you are worthy, you will not recover your powers nor mjolnir.

After this, he wielded his scepter and pointed to his son with a bright shining lightning.

Thor was now realizing the real gravity of the situation, and there was panic upon his face. But the only thing he could do was scream as he faded and fell in a tunnel of colors and constellations.

Then everything went black.

_2.00 am, Somewhere in Kansas_

—Thor? Well, that's a weird name, no offense— she laughed.

Thor looked at her, smiling.

—Well, Jane is not a very common name though— he answered

—You kidding me, right? —She said, while looking to the road. — My name is like, ''the name''— he looked confused. —Man, how many girls are there named Jane? Millions? Zillions?

—Honestly, I just know one and is in this car. - He said, with a serious face which made Jane doubted if he was joking

—Well, then you must come from another planet or something- she joked.

He looked at her, with his puppy eyes

—But you can't come from another planet because… because that's nuts! Hahahahah – she laughed nervously.—Ok, just, let's forget all this …crap. I can't process it this right now— she did really looked stressed. Or maybe it was the hangover.

—Yes ma'am— he answered cordially.

Jane parked the car in her garage trying to be as quiet as possible, and then he guided Thor to her house, who held the door to her like a gentleman.

They went upstairs, and Jane showed him his brother room.

—This is my brother's room. Right now he's at colleague in New Orleans, so we're not expecting him like…. Till Christmas. – She entered the room, and began to rummage the drawers, until she found pajamas. –Here, you can use this. Bathroom is the last door on the right. If you need anything just, scream my name. –She went outside the bedroom and stopped by the door. – If tomorrow there's something missing I swear I'll cut you.

—I'm no such thing as a thief—he said indignated.

—I hope so- she smiled. — I'm gonna be sleeping next door. See you in the morning. But I still want to believe this is all a dream—she whispered while going to her room.

Thor put on the pajamas, then looked at himself in the mirror, feeling no longer like a warrior with that ''Alabama'81'' t-shirt. He went straight to bed, with the purpose of thinking his situation now. But with all the accumulated fatigue, he fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally I'm back! I feel terrible because I really hate when there are no chapter alert in fanfics I'm reading , so I know the feeling ,and I'm sorry T_T**

**But school is terrible this days, and also, I have no freaking idea how to finish the story and I have to translate it in my head, and then check if my grammar is correct etc, etc, etc… xD**

**Any how, I bring you all a new chapter e_e**

**I know it's really short, but I PROMISE next will be longer**

**Hope you enjoy it ,Reviews will be very welcome**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Somewhere in Kansas, 6.30 am_

His eyes opened all of the sudden. He was so confused. Where was he ? This weren't his chambers. This didn't even feel like Asgard at all.

The poster of ''New Orleans University'' reminded him where he was and made him snort

He went out of bed, despite knowing that it was quite early and opened the door. As soon as he put his feet on the first step of the stairs, he heard a voice right behind him

—Good morning to you too—Thor turned slowly. Jane was there, in her pajamas shorts, but looking so natural and beautiful. And showing more skin that he was used to see, what made him blush

—Hello, lady – he answered, cordially, trying to camouflage his shyness with that arrogant attitude.

—You don't seem to be very hangover- Jane said, being obviously hangover

—I wasn't, but yesterday was a difficult day for me- Thor said, mysteriously.

—Ok, let's go and grab some breakfast.

She went down the stairs, running happily- Come on, follow me. — He shouted to Thor, who followed her, as If he was a hungry puppy.

When they entered the Kitchen, Jane told Thor to sit in the table, which he did.

—I'm gonna make some coffee, is that all right for you?

—Cof- fy?

She turned to him, surprised.

—Coffee, you know… a warm drink, brown, delicious- raised an eyebrow

— I don't understand that reference- he said, half smiling – half confused

—Well… that's weird…-she laughed nervously- where did you say you come from?

He looked at her, with a look in his eyes saying '' this is going to sound crazy''

—Do you believe in God, Jane?

—Of course not! – She sentenced.

—Mm…and do you like mythology?

—I'm a science girl, I'm not very in these things.

—Ok— his hands were covered in sweat—What do you know about Nordic Mythology?

—This is very Twilight… Are you trying to tell me that you are some kind of.. God?

He smiled, relieved —That's exactly what I was going to say. You are a smart mortal

Jane stayed in silence for a few seconds, believing this was some kind of joke. "There has to be cameras hidden in here''. She looked around, but there weren't any. She shacked her head and went for the coffee, and put two cups on the table.

—All right, so you are trying to tell me that you are a God, but what the hell are you doing here, in Kansas?

—My father, Odin banished me here till I learn to behave like a real king - he grabbed the cup

—I assume you are some kind of spoiled prince?

He smiled, making Jane smile like a five year old girl, again.

—At least that's what my father thinks.— he drank a bit of coffee, and looked at Jane -

—What is this brewage? It tastes really good!

—Yeah, It's great that you like it— She still couldn't believe he didn't know what coffee was.

In that moment, the phone rang. Jane jumped on her chair and went for it. Thor tried to listen to the conversation, but he couldn't. A few minutes later, Jane entered the kitchen with a serious face.

—If it's true that you come from god-knows-where, how did you get here? Did you fall from the sky in front of my car?

—That's true— He nodded

—Well, maybe that sort of hammer that fell 15 miles away from you has something to do with you.

He opened his eyes.

—Have a shower. We're leaving in an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know , I don't write as much as I'd like to but guys, school is terrible this days T_T**

**But this summer you are not going to get rid of me e_e**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Secondary road somewhere in Kansas, 9am_

Jane and Thor were back in her car, after having a light breakfast and fast showers, who turned to be slow showers because apparently, showers didn't have "so many buttons" in Asgard.

Jane gave him some of his brother's clothes, and left the house.

—Ok,please, tell me again— Thor started — Are you trying to tell me that a friend of yours has spoken to you through that tiny thing? — He pointed to her phone.

Jane smiled, still amused by the fact he didn't even know what a Tv or a computer were.

—Yes, she called me and told me that there was some kind of asteroid near the town.— Jane looked at Thor — She's the president of the OVNI club at high school.-she said, a bit embarrased.

Thor didn't get a thing, but he nodded.

— But what does that hammer has to do with you?

— I'm the God of Thunder!— He claimed, as if he had said something as obvious as "Today is Saturday".— That Is my hammer. There lies my power.

— All right — Jane said, trying to avoid the "fictional" conversations– We're less than five minutes away.

He could see a smile in Thor's face.

— Really, I don't know if this is some kind of joke or something, but I still don't believe that you are such thing as a god— Jane said, as if she had been waiting for it

— Well, you'll believe me as soon as I am able to handle mjolnir— he answered, smirking

When they arrived to the place, it was empty. There was only a family whose children had been trying to pull the hammer out of its place without getting any result.

Jane and Thor parked the car and he went straight to the crater.

—So, if you're so sure that you are ''the chosen'', would you mind if I try? —

—Of course not! —thor smiled, surprised by her offert. —Ladies first

The both walked carefully down the crater until they reached the hammer.

Jane grabbed it and pulled out as harder as she could, but mjolnir didn't even moved

—All right, your turn— she said, sort of pissed off

Thor was on his arrogant mood, and he walked swinging as he handled the hammer and pulled. And pulled again

But nothing happened

Instead, some sort of meteor appeared in the sky at the same time , landing not very far from where they were

—Another meteor? Really? —jane said,and looked at Thor — And I'm sure it's related to you, wanna bet?

—Lets go and see what it is — Thor said while heading out of the crater, — and I wouldn't bet, just for the record

They walked for about ten minutes through a cornfield while Jane tried to explain him that popcorns were made of that plan, though Thor couldn't see the relation.

When they arrived, the ground was burnt and there was thick fog

And there was a body

—Oh my god, is that a dead body? —jane inquired

—I hope not — thor said, while he got closer

—Where are you going? —she started screaming

He turned back to her, and raised an eyebrow

—What do you think Im doing? I thought you were a smarter mortal

—Well, I am that's why I'm asking you why are going straight to that thing-we-don't-know?

—I'm not gonna stay in here, just looking! —he said, as he continued walking to that body

—Do you recognize him?—jane said, suddenly behind him

—For the all-father, you scared me Jane Foster

—didn't mean to...— she said as she tried to look to that men on the floor

Thor got closer, and knelt next to him

— Do you recognize him?

— Actually I do. It's my brother Loki


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey Guys!**

It's great to know that you are adding my story to your alert and your favorite (you're making me the happiest girl on earth)

And on return, I'm writing nothing (I know, I don't deserve you all)

But there were something that I want to tell you all.

I've had a few ideas about this fic, and I wanted to share them with you (because I really have no idea where is this fic going to D:)

**SPOILERS**

* * *

I was thinking on starting a real AU now, something like Thor and Loki had no chance (for the moment) of going back to Asgard, so they had to start going to high school and that kind of thinks (AHJSDGLJHABSD)

* * *

**END OF SPOILERS**

So, what do you think?

I'm really looking forward for your ideas :D

_(As always, excuse my English)_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Yeah, It's been a while since I post the last chapter, and I left it in a critical part, and I am truly sorry for that.**

**The last weeks at high school were terrible, and I was in a ''writing block'' so I didn't get much inspiration nor ideas.**

**But finally I'm back, and on Holidays so I guess there'll be chapters in less time (hehehehehe)**

**Anyhow, here you have , don't forget to review! Any suggestion will be appreciate**

**OH! I'm also posting a little resume, like one of those ''Previosly, on - ''**

* * *

Chapter 5

*Before*

''_Thor and Jane went to a place in the middle of nowhere where people had seen an object similar to a Hammer, but who had come from outer space. When Jane and Thor arrive, none of them is able to pull out the hammer, but instead, they find Loki a few meters away''_

*Now*

The middle of a Cornfield somewhere in Kansas, 10.30am

— Do you recognize him?

— Actually I do. It's my brother Loki

Jane looked at him, as if she could not believe what he had just said

—Oh, so , this random men that appears in the middle of a cornfield at —she checked her watch, to see what time it was - at 10 in the morning of a Saturday. And he is barely naked, and of course, he's coming from outer space, am I right?

Thor just looked at her, afraid of saying that she was completely right. But Jane understood that because of his silence.

In that moment, he could see that Jane's face had changed and that she was now in some '' pysch '' phase, speaking like someone from an asylum.

— Oh men, this is so good. I shall write a book after all this . Jane was fluttering all around the place, speaking uncontrolably.— Yes. I'll write it. And it shall be call "What happens when you go to a teenager party that makes you end with a Norse God?"

— Jane — Thor called her, calmly. She didn't listened to him and continued talking

Thor was meanwhile trying to wake his brother, but he didn't give a sign.

—Jane — Thor called, again. More violently

Jane turned and looked at him

—What is it? — she said, as If she was getting closer and closer to a panic attack.

—Maybe you haven't realized but, my brother is unconscious in the floor. And, I don't know how you do, mortals , but when we find someone in this condition, we try to help him.

Jane blushed all of the sudden

—I'm so sorry…— he got closer, helping Thor to stand Loki — IT's just that I am not used to this kinds of situations and I tend to speak a lot when I'm stressed or afraid.

They both put one arm of Loki on each shoulders and walked towards the car

—Yeah, I can imagine that — he was still a bit upset, but he tried to dissimulate it . That mortal girl was the only hope he had now to know what was wrong with his brother Loki.

They got in the car and went to Jane's house as fast as they could. Loki didn't even move during the short trip. Thor was starting to worry

Jane's cell phone didn't stop ringing in all the journey, but he didn't answer it. Yeah, maybe she was traveling with unknown and possibly dangerous boys, but he would respect the law.

But when she couldn't stand the ringtone anymore she handed the phone to Thor, who looked at it as if it was the first time he'd see one (which in this case, it was)

—What am I suppose to do with this?.

Jane was now confused, how '' what am I suppose to do with this?''

—How about answering it?

—BUT HOW? — Thor was starting to run out of patience

—DO YOU SEE THE GREEN BUTTON?

Thor observed the phone for a few seconds

—I think I do

—Well then press it and then put it in your ear

—IN MY EAR?

—YES, FOR GOD'S SAKES, YES

Thor pressed the button and then he put the phone in his ear, but not as he was supposed to

—With the screen touching your face!

He finally was able to put it on the right way, when a voice spoke through the phone

—Hello? Jane? What the hell is going on?

Thor separated that thing from his head

—THERE'S SOMEONE INSIDE! THERE'S A FEMALE SPEAKING IN HERE, SHALL I TRY TO PULL HER OFF? — He added, half scared, half smiling

—JUST PUT YOUR FREAKING EAR THERE AND LISTEN TO WHAT DARCY IS TRYING TO TELL ME. SHE'S NOT IN THERE, SHE'S AT HER PLACE

—JANE? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS GOING ON? YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW.

Thor looked confused about the phone, but he finally put it in its place and spoke.

—Mrs Darcy?

—Who are you, ARE YOU TRYING TO HIJACK JANE? CAUSE IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES THEN, YOU BASTAR..

—Hold on ! I am just a…. — he looked at Jane , waiting for an answer. She vocalize the word ''Friend'' — I'm Jane's Friend.

The other side stayed in silence for a while

—I don't believe it, if Jane had a friend I'd had known that. SO WHO ARE YOU, OR I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE RIGHT – NOW

—Darcy , don't! Im ok I swear! — Jane screamed to the phone.

Thor pulled it away from his face, putting it somewhere near Jane's head.

—HA! — Darcy laughed — Do you think I was born yesterday or something? I've seen enough movies to know that That's what they'd made you say

—No, Darcy. I'm being serious, I just got into some trouble and..

—Are you in the car? Where are you going?

—Yes. I'm going to my place

—Good. I'll meet you there in five

After this, the conversation was finished. Thor played with the little phone in his hands. But sometimes, he will turn his back to check how Loki was doing.

—Is he awake? — Jane answered

—No yet

—Ok, you don't have to worry. We've just arrive.

The car entered stop in front of the garage door. But Jane stopped for a second and went of the car

—Stay in here — he said to Thor

He watched her as he approached the garage door and opened it. She entered the car again and parked it inside, then she close the garage door.

—I didn't want the neighbors to say '' we say you carrying a unconscious guy out of your car last Saturday''

Thor smiled at the idea, but then he remembered of Loki, and his face went serious. Jane noticed and started talking.

—Ok, I'm going for the medicine cabinet, you can put him in the sofa, but when Jane was about to leave the room , she turned to Thor — A sofa is a piece of furniture that..

—Ahgr, Jane! I do know what a sofa is! We have those in Asgard, you know?— he even seemed upset

—Okkkk… sorry man, you know, just… in case — Jane escaped the room while she was blushing. But wasn't she right? How could she know that they'd have sofas in Asgard?

Meanwhile, Thor pulled Loki out of the car and left him in the sofa. In that moment, the doorbell rang

—OPEN IT, IT HAS TO BE DARCY!

Thor went to open it, and whoever was on the other side, entered as fast as a lightning in the room. Not even bothering to say him '' Hello''

—Thor please! Can you come to the kitchen? I…need your help.

—OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? —Darcy knelt next to the sofa where Loki was still unconscious.

Thor didn't know what to say so he went to the kitchen

Darcy was now as confused as Jane, but of course, she wouldn't let anybody know that.

While she was waiting for Jane, she cleaned up the boy's face, who was full of dirt, and she put his long hair behind his ear

—Oh, you're a dude. Dudes aren't supposed to have such beautiful hair. Would you mind if we change?

In that moment, Loki opened his eyes, breathing hard, as if he was drowning.

—wow! Calm down boy! I'm here to help . —she put a hand in his shoulders, not trying to hold him, but trying to say ''Hey, I'm your friend''

Loki looked straight to her with a puppy face. His piercing blue eyes looking at hers. Darcy was not expecting him to have such beautiful eyes. She did have a weakness with blue-eyed boys. Even more if they were able to do the ''puppy face''

—Dear lord, you are handsome men.

—What? — Loki said, with a raspy voice.

—I sad that you have been kicked well— she tried to dissimulate.

—Where am I? — He said, while looking at her— have you saved my life? — A tiny smiled appeared on his face, which made Darcy smile even more

—Well, sort of.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen

Thor entered the kitchen, not very confident with the fact of having left his brother with that friend of Jane.

When he entered he saw Jane with her arms crossed in her chest.

—What is it that bothers you, Jane? — Thor asked, as polite as always

—I can not actually… pick up the medicine cabinet. — She said, blushing

—Where is it?

—Up there — she pointed at a cupboard that was way to high for her

Thor smiled, sort of arrogant as he tried to reach, but failed. He was less than 50 cm from reaching the cupboard.

—I assume your parents must be very tall. Pity you did not inherited that

—AGHR! — Jane managed to scream — My parents are not much taller than I am, but that cupboard was there when we bought the house.

Thor stood there in silence for a few seconds, with her eyes glued to Jane's.

—Come here, Jane— he opened his arms and got closer.

Jane went red all of the sudden

— Wh-what are you doing?

—Come so I can lift you to reach the medicines— he said, innocently.

Jane doubted for a second, but then got closer to him, praying for Darcy not to enter the kitchen that time.

—Ok— Jane said, as he put her hands on his shoulders. But all of the sudden, and with no effort, Thor lifted her by the waist.

—JEEESUS! — was the only thing Jane said.

—Jane, are you able to catch the medicines now?

—Yes! — She grabbed them

Thor lowered Jane gradually and placed on the counter. They were at the same height, and so close… when Thor realized this, he blushed and separate a few steps from her.

—Let's go back and see how my brother is.

And he disappeared while Jane stood there for a few seconds, processing everything. She saw herself in the mirror next to the fridge. Her cheeks were so red. He felt embarrassed about that, but he headed to the living room.

* * *

**AN: HEHE, This chapter was a bit longer, ah? It felt good while I was writing it, and now I've had some sort of revelation and I think I know where is this all going to *evil face***

**As always, excuse my English T_T I couldn't revise this chapter as much as I would have like to (also, tomorrow I'm having this big Cambridge English exam, but what a better way of practicing than writing in English, ah?)**

**Also, if there's something you don't like, or you find a mistake or you want a suggestion (or just a tiny review) don't forget to comment**


End file.
